Electronic devices may be operable to receive a variety of different kinds of input from users and provide a variety of different kinds of output. Examples of input include key input received via a keyboard, mouse input received via a computer mouse, voice input received via a microphone, button input received via a button, touch input received via a touch display or other touch surface, and so on. Examples of output include visual output provided via a display, audio output provided via a speaker, and so on.
Some electronic devices are operable to provide output by vibrating and/or otherwise moving a mass. These vibrations may be transferred through a housing where they can be felt tactilely by a user.